


join

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We know you miss her,” Ursula says, an overly friendly tentacle patting her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	join

“We know you miss her,” Ursula says, an overly friendly tentacle patting her side. 

Regina huffs, and Cruella adds, “It's okay, we miss her too.”

“But wouldn't it be easier,” Cruella begins, and Ursula finishes, “if we missed her together?”

“I haven't had nearly enough to drink,” Regina states dryly, and Ursula refills her glass instantly, emptying the bottle of red. 

“Of course darling,” Cruella says, “remember the time you and Mal fucked in my backseat?” 

Regina's lips twist up, “The time you were driving or not?” 

Ursula makes a scandalized noise, and Cruella's jaw drops, “When?!”

“Hmm, it was after we captured the dark unicorn. I believe you and Ursula were with some grateful princess?”

Cruella turns to Ursula, who shrugs, “Like I remember them all.” 

Regina rolls her eyes, “You two have gotten worse at seduction.” 

“Or we've gotten better,” Cruella offers, and even with the pleasant tingle of her persuasive magic, Regina knows it's a ridiculous statement. Not that she particularly minds, each of them know where the evening is headed, have fallen into their old rhythm even if it's off without the fourth. 

“Chin up darling,” Cruella coos, and Ursula adds, “we'll make it all better.”


End file.
